


Len's Googling It

by SteelDollS



Series: Len x Kaito Hate Fuck Arc [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Creampie, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fear, First Time, Fisting, Gags, Hammer Fucking, Jealousy, Kaito's Scarf, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Mild Guro Maybe, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending, Urination, Violence, Vomiting, Watersports, Yaoi, cum facial, lenkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len x Kaito. Kaito experiences a boom in internet popularity. Len is jealous. Warnings: Bondage, graphic NCS, violence and yaoi. Story idea by Vy39. Written by SteelDollS. This story has an epilogue, "Master, No"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wait... what?" Len sat at his computer screen and stared in disbelief at the search results. Ever since he had come home to Master's house, every now and again he would google his name and see what popped up. At first it was curiousity. Then it became a kind of uncommon hobby. The search results that had suprised and offended him the first time had become a sort of compliment over the years.

"Master's friends are all perverts," He remembered whispering in outrage to himself the first time he came across a photoshopped image of himself, spreading his legs wide open and holding a banana in front of his crotch suggestively. Every month it seemed like there were a thousand more of these types of pictures that would pop up. Sometimes it would just be suggestive, like the banana picture. Sometimes he'd be photoshopped in with one of the other Vocaloids doing... more adult things.

Eventually he had to shake his head and laugh. "I guess this just means I'm popular," He would say to himself to explain things. Every month the number of search results returned would increase. He had even started checking out the results for the other Vocaloids in the house. "I'm not a pervert. I just want to know where I stand," He argued out loud to himself the first time he typed "Hatsune Miku" into the search engine box.

But this time the search engine results for his name were an unpleasant surprise. "What's going on? There's only a few more hits here than the last time..." His eyes widened in panic. Could it be that Vocaloids popularity was waning? What if Master grew tired of them?

In a rush, Len typed in the other Vocaloids' names into the search engine one after another, in rapid succession.

"Huh? Miku's numbers went up a lot... Rin's, too... What is going on here?" Len typed "Shion Kaito" into the box and hit search, but chuckled lightly to himself as he did so. That guy had hardly any hits. He wasn't even popular at all. Why Master brought him home in the first place was a myster-

Wait, what?

Len blinked at the number of search results. Looked again. Clicked search again.

HOLY CRAP! Why were there so many?! Len's jaw dropped and he slowly scrolled through the results. Kaito. Kaito. More Kaito. His eyes refocused on the results number again.

"There's no mistake." Len whispered in shock. Somehow, in the short time since he had searched last, Kaito was now almost tying him in popularity. "No... it's impossible. I mean, those search results are from years of people posting things about me. How can *Kaito* possibly..? In just a month?" Len sat back in his chair hard, slumped.

Slowly his hand raised up to the mouse again. 'It's not that I want to see pervy pictures of him,' Len thought to himself as he clicked the first link. 'I just want to know what's suddenly so good about him. That's all.'

...

Len was sulking at the kitchen table and surruptitiously glaring at Kaito. The blue-haired Vocaloid was oblivious to the quiet wrath directed towards him and to the dark cloud that was storming over his blonde-haired younger brother's head. Kaito had a bright, contageous smile on his face as he was enjoying a light blue ice pop.

"Kaito, is that ice cream good?" Master smiled down at Kaito and patted his head gently.

"Yes, Master, it's good," Kaito beamed back, pleased at the attention. Master glanced around at the rest of the Vocaloids seated at the table and rested his gaze on Len. "Len, I also purchased some bananas for you. You like that fruit, don't you?"

"Aa. Thank you, Master," Len replied, wrenching his dark gaze away from his older brother for a moment. Master smiled at him and Len found himself smiling back unintentionally.

"Everyone behave yourselves well today. I have an appointment. I won't be back until late, okay?" Master addressed everyone at the table. The rest of the Vocaloids nodded or murmured their agreement.

"Where are you going, Master? Is it a good appointment?" Luka asked softly.

"Ah, it's nothing for you to worry about. I am just going to meet some old friends of mine. I haven't seen them for a while." Master answered kindly, then smiled again. "Maybe I will even get some new song ideas for you while I am out."

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Luka beamed up at Master.

"Yes, haha... well then, I'm off. Be good, all of you!" Master turned and exited to a chorus of "Bye, Master!" "Have fun with your friends!"

Len watched Master leave. When the door closed firmly behind him, his attention returned to its former occupant. Kaito. His mind almost spat out the word as he glared and watched his brother finish the ice pop with obvious enjoyment. The other Vocaloids slowly got up and left the table as they finished their own respective snacks.

"Ahh, I love ice cream! Ice, ice!" Kaito sang softly under his breath to his now-finished popsicle stick. "Vanilla, chocolate, I love them all... Ice cream is the best!"

"Bananas are better than ice cream," Len said, an edge to his voice. Annoyed by the happy-go-lucky attitude. "Anyways, how old are you? Singing about ice cream."

"Hehehe," Kaito grinned shamelessly across the table at his little brother. "How about banana ice cream? Even you would like that."

"Eh!? As if I would like something like that!" Len crossed his arms and scowled. "What's so good about ice cream, anyways? It doesn't even make sense how much you like it."

In his mind, Len was thinking slightly different words. It doesn't even make sense how much people suddenly like YOU, Kaito!

"Oh, because it's creamy, and cold, and so good! If you would try it more often you would like it too, Len," Kaito smiled gently at his little brother. "You should try it sometime, instead of always eating only bananas."

"I don't always eat only bananas! I eat other stuff too," Len replied, starting to feel more heated. It was a stupid arguement. It was stupid, he knew it, but... his irritation at Kaito was coming out in this form anyways. "Maybe you should eat some more bananas and stop always eating nothing but Haagen Daaz!"

"Oi, hey, my Haagen Daaz!" Kaito objected in dismay as Len stood up and slammed his palms against the table, making a loud sound.

"What is so good about Haagen Daaz!? All you do is sit around and eat ice cream all day! How many songs have you even sung? What's so good about a Vocaloid like you? How can you possibly be as popular as-" Len stopped short, his mouth running away from him without his permission.

"How can I be as popular as what?" Kaito asked, blue eyes suddenly looking confused. "What are you talking about, Len?"

Len's counternance darkened and his voice grew soft. "As if you don't already know. You know, don't you, but you're playing dumb. You're always playing dumb, onii-san."

"Hey, now, wait a minute," Kaito started to stand, pushing his chair back under the table as he did so. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You think you're more popular than me now, is that it? Well, why don't we see exactly what is so good about you? You think you can take my place?" Len took an unsteady step towards Kaito, his arms hanging limply at his side and swaying gently as he walked. One step. Two.

Kaito took an unconscious step backwards. "Hey... Len... come on..."

"Come with me," Len demanded, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Right now."

"Um... but..." Kaito looked at him with a troubled expression. "...Ok. Okay, Len."


	2. Chapter 2

Len walked into the hallway, followed trepidly by Kaito. He looked left, eyes first focusing on the doorway to his room... then noticing the back door down the hall. Yeah.

Len moved down the hall with confident, dark strides. Opening the door silently, he led Kaito past the back porch, and walked with him, leading him to the tool shed out back. It was far enough away from the main house that none of the other Vocaloids would be sure to bother them there. The door was a little hard to open, since Master only used it every so often. It was perfect.

"Go inside," Len told Kaito quietly. Kaito looked at him for a moment, then walked into the shed.

"So... what was it you wanted to show me in-?" Kaito started to ask as Len quietly bent to pick up a 2x4 from next to the door, and proceeded to swing it hard at his blue-haired brother's head. The wood, or maybe Kaito's skull, made a loud CRACK as the two connected. Kaito's body dropped like a stone and fell hard, gracelessly, onto the smooth wood floor. Len stood over his unconscious prize, still holding the piece of wood tightly in both hands. His eyes narrowed.

...

"Uh.. gh." Kaito's eyes squeezed tightly shut at a throbbing pain in the back of his head. His lips moved slightly as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to get his bearings. "Um... What?"

There was a dark shadow towering over him. As his eyes focused, Kaito realized it was Len. And he looked seriously pissed off. He was holding... something, in one of his hands. Kaito couldn't quite see enough of it to make it out.

Kaito tried to sit up, and realized that his hands were bound. Craning his neck brought stars to his eyes, and he realized that the thing binding his hands was nothing other than his favourite blue scarf. He could tell because it was also wound around one of the metal legs of Master's shop table that was bolted to the floor of the shed.

A cold trickle ran down Kaito's back. 'I have a bad feeling about this,' He thought to himself as he stared back up at Len, trying to gauge from his brother's enraged face the severity of his situation.

"Uh-" Kaito started.

"I turned the lamp on," Len interrupted conversationally. "Since the door is closed now, and I wanted to be able to see your face clearly while we're in here." Kaito's eyes flickered to the door and saw that Len was telling the truth.

"Nobody is going to interrupt us while we're all the way out here. Even Master doesn't come out here that often. And he won't be back until late tonight, even if he were to come out here at all. What do you think of that?" Len tilted his head to one side as he continued to speak in a light tone- a direct counterpoint to his murderous expression.

"Why are you doing this, Len?" Kaito asked softly. "I don't understand what is happening here."

"Oh, you understand." Len's mouth frowned severely down at his older brother. "You understand PERFECTLY, don't you? Kaito."

"No, I, I really don't. Listen, why don't you untie me and you can explain it to me-" Kaito's soft pleading was cut off abruptly as Len lunged his body downwards and yelled in his elder brother's face.

"I am sick of listening to your innocent act! You can fool everybody else, but you can't fool me! I know, Kaito! I'm not stupid, I figured it out! The reason you're suddenly so much more popular with Master's friends. You're doing those things, aren't you? The things in the photos. You're doing them with Master's friends!"

Kaito gaped. "What photos? Len, come on. This isn't funny anymore! Untie me!"

"It must be pretty good. Even if your popularity went up, it wouldn't have gone up that much unless it was something... really good." Len squatted next to Kaito, sat back on his heels and regarded him cooly. "I think I'll find out for myself... just what it is that is so good about you."

"Len..." Kaito said nervously. Len smiled suddenly. It wasn't a nice smile. It had a cruel edge to it that contrasted harshly with his fresh, youthful face. Len turned his wrist back and forth, and the light of the lamp glinted on the object that was in his hand.

"Look at what I found in Master's toolbox." Len opened his palm and showed off a box cutter. The glinting was from the metal of the blade. Len pushed his thumb against the button on the side and pushed the blade out of its casing. He brought the cutter up near Kaito's face and tapped his brother's cheek lightly with the dull side of the tool. A bead of sweat formed on Kaito's face as he felt the cool touch of the metal.

"What are you going to do, Len?" Kaito asked in a hush, his eyes wide now.

"Good. It seems you're finally paying attention." Satisfied with his brother's response, Len moved the blade of the cutter back away. "Since we have plenty of time, why don't we start by taking your clothes off, ne?"

"What!?" Kaito's startled reply was a high-pitched near-shriek. Len brought his face up directly next to Kaito's. Kaito could feel Len's breath on his face as he answered.

"Unless you would rather I took them off a different way," Len whispered, a hard look in his eyes and a smile on his face. He shook the box cutter in front of Kaito's eyes and pulled his lips back to show his white teeth in a vicious little grin. "I'm not very good with blades though... it might get your skin a little." Len held out his index finger and touched Kaito's chest through his nearly skintight black v-neck shirt.

"Like here," The finger trailed down past Kaito's left nipple. "Or here." To his belly button. "Or... here..." The finger continued down and touched the front of his pants, where the zipper lay. "Or..."

"Quit it! Len!" Kaito protested in alarm. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I've already told you why," Len glared back at Kaito. "Weren't you listening?"

"We were literally just talking about ice cream! Then all of a sudden- How- How am I supposed to understand any of this?" Kaito's lips were trembling in confusion and a little bit of fear.

"Just shut up. I'm not going to believe anything you say to me now, anyway." Len leaned back and grabbed the bottom edge of Kaito's silky black shirt. "Even wearing something like this..." Len muttered to himself in a disgusted tone. "You're practically ASKING for it."

Kaito struggled against the bonds of his scarf ineffectually. Len pulled the shirt up and partially over Kaito's uncooperative head.

"Just stay still!" Len shouted in frustration. "If you don't stop struggling I'll cut the damn thing off of you!"

With a stricken look, Kaito obeyed and quieted down, allowing his shirt to be pulled the rest of the way up over his head. Since Len couldn't take it off all the way with Kaito's arms tied like that, he settled for having it most of the way out of the way. Kaito's soft pink chest was completely bared to him. The color reminded Len of the inside of beach conch shells.

Len's hands reached out to touch Kaito's skin. It was as smooth and flawless as the silky fabric his brother's black shirt was made of. It felt slightly warm to the touch and was pliable. Len pressed his thumb to one of Kaito's small male nipples and rubbed lightly in a circle.

"Mmnh!" Kaito made a small noise and flinched at the sensation of Len's erotic touch. His tiny little nipple hardened under Len's thumb. "Len-"

"I said, shut up." Len moved his hand lower and touched just above Kaito's belly button, then slipped his finger into the shallow hole, feeling around. Kaito regarded him with a complex and slightly panicked expression at the strange actions his brother was taking on him.

When Len's hand moved down to hover above Kaito's pants front again, Kaito squeezed his eyes shut in desperation. "Don't do this," Kaito begged softly.

"I told you twice. I'm not going to tell you again," Len stated flatly and stood up. Kaito watched with betrayal in his eyes as Len rummaged around on the shop table.

"Ah, here we go," Len mumured to himself with a smile as he found an old rag that had been used for stain at some point in the past. It was a little stiff from the chemicals, but it would do. Len squatted down in front of Kaito holding the rag. "Open up."

Kaito tried to move back, away from this demon in his little brother's body, but there was nowhere to squirm away to. Len's smile dissolved as he realized that his elder brother was going to fight him all the way on this.

"No? You don't want to? Fine by me." Len stood abruptly and glowered down at Kaito's bound form. "Let's see how long that attitude lasts. After all, I'll bet you'd open for just about anyone. Wouldn't you? Mister Popular. Well, now you're going to open for me." Raising one boot, Len pressed it gently against Kaito's stomache and rubbed the flesh there with the tip of his boot toe. "You can stop this anytime you want to obey me, onii-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Len brought his foot down violently, stomping Kaito's delicate stomach muscle.

"Agh!" Kaito tried to curl his body defensively away, but there was nowhere to go to. His shoulders strained as he stretched against his bound arms, trying to protect his body from the abuse that continued as Len raised his foot and kicked his older brother again, hard, just underneath the ribs. Faint bruises started to appear almost immediately. Len smirked, it was kind of gratifying. 'Stupid jerk. That's what you get.'

"Stop it! Stop it! Len!" Kaito hollered in pain. His eyes started to tear up in confusion and agony. "Stop it! Please, stop this! Len! No! It hurts!"

But Len just kept kicking him, again, again. Again. Kaito made a strangled, gutteral noise, and Len paused for half a second. "Uhhgh," Kaito garbled, and then lurched forward as far as his bound hands would allow him, and vomited blue liquid suddenly all over his pants legs and in a puddle off to one side of him.

"Ugh," Len commented, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Gross."

Kaito looked up, panting, with his mouth still hanging open, little bits of colorful fluid still dripping down the front of his chin. His cheeks were shining in the light from his eyes that were still dripping big, crystal clear teardrops down upon them.

"Please-" Kaito gasped in pain, "Please. Stop. Please."

"Fine. Then will you open?" Len wagged the stained rag in front of Kaito's pale face. Kaito's eyes shimmered and new tears broke free from them to roll down his soft cheeks. He closed his eyes and his body shook as he quietly opened his mouth.

Len uncerimoneously shoved the rag in until the whole thing was tucked inside Kaito's mouth. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Len crossed his arms and asked. "If you'd just did what I told you from the start, you wouldn't have messed up your pants."

Len reached down to Kaito's pants front again and unbuttoned them, sliding the zipper down smoothly. Kaito's body was shivering as he watched his younger brother slide his pants bottoms and black underwear down to the tops of his narrow hips.

"Lift your butt up," Len said. Kaito cringed and tensed, not wanting to obey.

"Mmph," He tried to say through the gag.

"I don't care. Lift it up so I can take them off, or I'll kick you again," Len answered with impatience in his light, teenaged voice. Kaito made an expression like he was going to start crying again, but obediently lifted up his hips to let Len slip his damp bottoms the rest of the way off. Len grimaced as he touched a wet spot, and held the clothes with just the tips of his fingers, not wanting to get his hands dirty with the liquidy blue vomit stains. He flung the clothes carelessly off to one side and turned his head back to his older brother to observe his naked body.

'It's kind of pretty,' Len thoughtfully leaned in a little closer. From head to toe, Kaito's body was all the same color and tone, smooth, and soft-looking... even his slightly defined stomach muscles looked soft to the touch. With the exception of the blossoming bruises from where Len had kicked him, that is. Those places were discolored, but... still, somehow, looked kind of attractive anyways. Len's now-interested cock started growing as he looked at his older brother's shameless naked body.

Kaito's own flaccid cock lay gently between his legs, resting above two perfectly round globules of pale flesh. He shifted uncomfortably under his younger brother's gaze. Len reached out hesitantly to touch the inside of one of Kaito's smooth, slim upper thighs. Kaito closed his knees together at the touch and made a muffled protesting sound through the rag in his mouth. Len's eyes closed slightly as he reached out again and gently touched the top of Kaito's thigh, then slowly moved his fingers closer to where Kaito's inner thighs were pressed against each other. Then up towards the juncture of where his legs met.

"Open up," Len whispered. "Kaito."

Kaito regarded Len with a stricken expression but did as he was told, slowly unclenching his legs and letting them relax to either side of his body. His body was still shaking slightly as Len reached forward and trailed his fingers across his soft cock. Across his sensitive balls. Kaito flinched but tried to stay still. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Len pulled Kaito's legs further apart and pushed his brother's knees up towards his smooth bare chest. Underneath Kaito's balls was the place. Right there. Len's fingers reached out and touched his brother's entrance gently. Rubbed against the tight, firm muscle holding the puckered asshole closed.

Len's mind flashed back to some of the images he had seen on his laptop. The naughty things Kaito had been doing in them. The various things he'd seen stuck inside that tiny little hole. A leek. An ice pop, even. And... in the more adult images, where one of Master's male friends was putting their cock inside of there. There were a lot of those images.

"Well, here I go," Len announced, unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. He leaned forward, pressing his hips toward that little hole.

"MMMPH!" Kaito struggled violently all of a sudden, tried to buck away as Len's hard cock approached him. "MMph! Mmnnm! Nnn..!" Kaito's beautiful blue eyes were full of panic.

"Just... stay still!" Len said, frustrated. "Do what I tell you!"

Kaito cowed away, pressing his knees firmly back together, body shaking badly now. He shook his head mutely and made little frightened noises in the back of his throat. No, no. No, Len.

Len sighed in a huge exhalation of breath, and reached over to grab the box cutter again. Kaito stared at the tool in Len's hand wildly, the whites of his eyes showing clearly. He shook his head and cringed away, still shaking it back and forth while his body trembled uncontrollably.

"Stay still and do what I tell you, ok? Stop acting like a virgin." Len frowned at his blue-haired brother. "If you don't quit it, right now, I'm going to use this on something you'd rather I not do it to." Len stared at Kaito's widened eyes, then meaningfully looked down at the limp bit of flesh dangling between Kaito's legs. "Ha. If you think I'm not serious, just try me."

Kaito whimpered pathetically through the gag. Len paused a second, then reached forward with one hand, gently but insistently pressing Kaito's legs apart. Kaito didn't struggle this time, but let his little brother do what he wanted without resistance. Eyes shimmering with tears, Kaito looked down and away, wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere, trying to pretend he was anywhere but here at this moment.

"Good." Len nodded in satisfaction. "After all, I can hardly tell what's so good about you if I don't try it for myself, now can I?"

With that, Len pressed his hips forwards again, nudging the tip of his hard cock against Kaito's entrance. Tears dripped silently down Kaito's cheeks as Len pressed harder and harder against his entrance.

"What..? Why... won't it go in?" Len asked himself in confused frustration. In the pictures, lots of bigger things than Len's own member were fitting in there with no problem, so why..? How come it wouldn't go inside? Len lessened the pressure from his hips, then jolted them forward again, rubbing against the tiny hole with a frown of concentration on his face.

The skin on the tip of his penis was starting to chafe a little at the friction. It felt kind of dry and uncomfortable. Was he doing something wrong? Len looked down at Kaito's bottom thoughtfully.

Maybe if he got it wet? Or something? But there was nothing to drink out here in the toolshed, and he didn't really want to have to go inside to get a glass of water or something... Len's eyes roved around the toolshed, looking for something he could use. His eyes settled on a container of WD40 speculatively, then rejected the idea. He didn't want that stuff on his cock.

Oh! There. In the corner, next to a jar of screws and assorted bent nails. A thing of vaseline. Len rose up and picked the small container up, opened it, looked inside. It was mostly empty, but there was still enough in there to be useful.

Squatting back down in front of Kaito, Len dipped his index finger down into the jelly. He smeared a generous coating of the transparent lubricant into the eye of Kaito's asshole. Kaito jolted at the cold sensation, but Len's severe frown down at him quieted him instantly.

"I'll put some here, too," Len murmured to himself and rubbed another good coating over the head and shaft of his erect cock. "Yeah, that should do it."

Pressing the head of his cock back in between Kaito's backside, Len slowly, slowly and forcefully pressed inwards and his greased up cock disappeared inch by inch into Kaito's tight little hole.

"NNNNNNNNNNN!" Kaito howled and bucked as Len began to violate his most delicate and intimate spot. But all he succeeded in doing was letting Len's cock jolt further down inside of him. "NNNnn.. nnn! Nnnghhhuuu," Kaito moaned in torment, his voice muffled by the gag.

"Oh. Oh." Len gasped quietly. "It's... good. It's... wow, it's... really good. It's so tight."


	4. Chapter 4

It was more than just tight. That alone would have made it incredibly good. But it was also so warm Len felt like his body wanted to melt into its heat, the strong muscles surrounding him were twitching, tightly constricting and relaxing, and it was... throbbing. Every time Kaito's heart beat, the answering surge of blood rushing in his veins pounded against Len's cock... and his heart was beating fast, like a frightened rabbit's. It felt incredible. Len tried to put it into words in his mind but fell short.

"No wonder all of Master's friends want to do this with you," Len said in amazement, revelling in the sensations as Kaito writhed against his cock. Kaito just whimpered and tried not to move his hips away from the invasion into his private nether area. Len closed his eyes briefly to savor the feelings, but his body was singing and he couldn't remain stationary for very long.

Although he wasn't all the way completely inside yet, Len pulled out a short distance, then pushed back in, going in further, deeper this time. He started rocking his hips back and forth, seeking out a good rhythm.

As he kept fucking his blue-haired older brother, the tightness eased slightly, and he was able to go deeper, faster. His pace sped up accordingly, a little more, a little faster, a little harder, until his breath was catching in his throat with how good it felt. The pace of his cock moving inside his sweet, hot, incredible brother reached the same tempo as the blue-haired boy's jackrabbiting heartbeat. Len groaned.

Slamming harder into Kaito, Len started to feel his balls tense up, pulling upwards into his body and preparing him for orgasm. It felt so good that he let out an involuntary moan at the anticipatory sensation. Kaito was making small little hiccupping noises and his face was cringing, his chin tucked low and his eyes squeezed shut as his body was rocked back and forth. His eyelashes trembled.

"Ugh," Len commented and twitched inside his brother's body. He pushed in one more time, and, feeling the sensations rising, pulled out. Kaito's body involuntarily sighed as Len's cock left his abused body, and he opened his eyes anxiously, looking up at his little brother who was standing in front of him, hard cock in his hand.

Thick, ropy strands of creamy white cum splattered out and hit Kaito square in the face. He flinched violently and squinted one eye frantically in pain as some of Len's come went directly into his eyeball. The rest fell in perfect aim across the bridge of his nose, his cheek, partly up his forehead.

His eye teared up as he blinked it again and again, trying to get the cum out. He looked up again, feeling horrified, feeling the temperature of the rapidly cooling cum across his tearstained face, one eye squinched shut up at Len, who was very lightly panting with an odd, satisfied expression on his face as he stood over Kaito and looked down with an odd half-smile at his handiwork.

"Heh... so that's where you get your confidence from," Len smirked. "I gotta admit, it really did feel pretty good. I can see why you're suddenly more popular... but..." Len squatted down to be eye to eye with Kaito. He laughed lightly and poked at the cum on his brother's cheek with an outstretched finger, then smeared the bit of fluid that stuck to his finger across Kaito's lower lip.

"But you made a mistake. Thinking that by doing this kind of thing you could take my place. I'm going to teach you a lesson. You're not going to forget it, either." Len stood and walked slowly, his boots tapping lightly, pat... pat... on the wooden floor, to the toolbox that was laying open on the shop table.

Kaito's one open blue eye followed his brother. His eyebrows were raised in a fearful expression, as he wondered in numb horror what could possibly be worse than what had just happened. As he wondered what would happen to him next. He struggled his hands against the scarf tying him in place quietly, but it was just tied too tightly. He was trapped.

There was a sound of tools being moved as Len rummaged through the toolbox until he found something that satisfied him. With a bright smile, he pulled a wooden handled hammer from the box and swung it playfully. He tapped the metal head in the palm of his other hand and returned to Kaito's front.

"Well, it's not exactly a leek or an ice pop, but it will do. What do you think, onii-san?" Len asked with an childishly innocent, maliciously cheerful tone. His hand grasped the handle and slid his palm up and down it in a suggestive fashion.

Confusion gave way to greater horror as Kaito put two and two together.

"Ugh!" Kaito shouted through his gag. Although he had been staying put submissively just a moment before, now he struggled with all his strength against the scarf binding his wrists. His hands chafed against the fabric and the table shook, but it was hopeless.

"No?" Len asked lightly. "Why don't I give you a choice. You can get to decide. It can be the hammer... or..." Len placed the hammer gently in front of Kaito. His eyes followed it. Len stood back up and fetched a different item from the toolbox. With a purely evil smile he held it in front of Kaito.

"What do you think, Kaito? Which will it be?" Len said as he revealed the small, long, thin sawblade. The jagged edges were vicious and sharp, and the metal glinted dully in the lamplight. Kaito didn't move. He hardly breathed. He stared at the saw blade. Len place it gently on the floor next to the hammer.

"You choose. Which one, onii-san? This one?" Len's hand hovered over the hammer. "Or this one?" His hand hovered over the saw blade. "You choose."

Again, Len's hand hovering over the hammer. Kaito's eyes watched as if he were being hypnotized. He couldn't break his shocked gaze away. Again, the hand hovered over the saw blade.

"Hurry up and choose, onii-san. Or I will choose for you." Len smirked. Kaito's eyes darted up to look at his brother's face. ...No. No. ...No. ...No... Yet Len's hand suddenly gripped the saw blade and lifted it up with a demonic expression on his normally innocent looking face.

Kaito squealed in terror and shook his head violently. Len touched the saw blade softly against his brother's neck as Kaito tried to scrunch his body back away from it.

"Are you saying you want the hammer?" Len asked in his soft, light voice. Kaito stared up at his brother's face, then, slowly, nodded. His huge eyes remained glued to the saw blade as Len moved it back away from his neck and placed it on the ground off to the side. Len looked back at Kaito's face with a hard look to his eyes and a tight smile on his face as he picked the hammer back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Len dipped the wooden end of the hammer's handle into the small container of vaseline, then rubbed the jelly up the handle to coat it evenly. It glistened dimly in the lamp's light. He knelt in front of Kaito and place one open palm against the underside of one of Kaito's thighs as he held the hammer by its head in his other hand, aimed the tool's handle at Kaito's hole and shoved it forward, unrelentingly pushing it inside.

The end of the handle was slightly rounded, but it felt sharp, hard, unforgiving as it scraped against Kaito's delicate insides and abused its way through his tight opening into his soft inner flesh. Kaito screamed through the gag at the pain, screamed and twisted his body to try to escape the brutal intruder. Len pumped the tool handle viciously in and out of Kaito.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Searing pain, blinding pain. The edge of the hammer's handle snagged on the inside of his body as Kaito was raped by the tool without regard to his agony. The slight scent of metal in the air as the snag opened into a tear and Kaito's asshole began to bleed inside.

Kaito kicked at the air, screaming, howling in pain through the gag. Trying to push his little brother away from him with his feet. Len pushed the tool in angrily, hard, hard, it hurt, it hurt, the handle violently into Kaito's sensitive interior, and his legs kicked at thin air, no longer able to have the sense of mind to control their actions anymore. Blood trickled, dripped slowly down the length of the handle to the place where Len gripped its metal head.

Kaito screamed, cried, twisted, shook his head, flailed his legs... but no escape. No mercy. Just unending, blinding pain, the scent of blood in the air, and another, strange, almost burning scent that filled Kaito's nose but didn't seem to have an exterior cause anywhere.

Len watched Kaito's useless actions with a resentful gaze as he moved the tool in and out of his blue-haired brother with the continual, violent motion of his narrow wrist. The effects of his earlier orgasm were still lingering, the good feelings having calmed the anger that had been exploding out of Len at the moment when he had hit his brother with the 2x4.

But as he fucked Kaito with the end of the hammer, watching his brother scream and squirm, Len's anger started to rise again. He thought about Kaito, smiling innocently up at Master while eating his ice cream. He thought about Master patting Kaito gently on the head. He thought about the dirty images he had seen on his computer screen, and about the sudden popularity that Kaito was in the midst of now. His eyes narrowed.

Kaito had kept denying it, denying he knew, denying the things Len was sure he had been doing to and with Master's perverted friends. Using his pale, slim, beautiful body to try to edge Len out of the running as Master's favourite. But the second he let him up, Len felt sure Kaito would start doing it again. He would try to take his little brother's place.

Len's lips trembled in anger and he pressed them together firmly in a frown. He wanted to teach Kaito a lesson, make sure he never tried to do those things, never tried to overtake Len as the best, most popular male Vocaloid again. He wanted Kaito to admit it. His wrongdoings. He wanted him to be sorry. He wanted to teach Kaito a lesson so well that he would never forget it.

Len felt restless, watching Kaito's twisting reactions and tear-soaked face that was distorted in agony. He started to feel bored. He started to feel frustrated. He wanted an apology. It wouldn't be enough, but he wanted it anyways. 'Admit it,' Len thought angrily at Kaito.

Kaito's body flopped bonelessly as Len removed the stained hammer hilt from Kaito's abused asshole and dropped it with a loud noise onto the floor of the shed. Kaito sobbed brokenly and flinched away from the violent sound, trying to press his legs together, trying to make himself small. Len reached forward and pulled the gag out of Kaito's mouth with his forefinger and thumb.

"Aaaughhh," Kaito wailed and sobbed, hiccupping.

"Shut up, you overgrown baby. I want to talk to you," Len snapped at the prone form of his crying, shaking, slowly bleeding older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito sobbed. "It hurts. Len, please, Len, it hurts. Please stop. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kaito huddled away from his little brother as much as he was capable. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He chanted feverishly, tearfully.

Len's expression twisted in anger. "You know what you did. You KNOW what you did. Just admit it!" He almost screamed it at Kaito. "ADMIT IT!"

Kaito whined, a high-pitched, animal sound. He tried to scoot further away, but was as far away as his body could go already. Len grabbed a fistful of Kaito's shining blue hair and wrenched his face upwards, putting his angry face right in Kaito's. Kaito's eyes were wide and terrified as he looked at his little brother's.

"I... I..." Kaito whispered with a stricken, cornered expression, "I... I admit it. I admit it. I admit it, Len! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shrieked in his clear, high pitch, like a suddenly broken record. "I did it! I did it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Please. Please. I'm sorry!"

"...I KNEW it." Len crossed his arms, a rising feeling of justification and cold satisfaction pulsing through his veins at his brother's emotional confession. Kaito shivered uncontrollably under his gaze.

"Are you really sorry? ...Kaito." Len whispered, quiet now. "Aren't you just going to do it again... once I let you out of here? I need to teach you a lesson. I'll make sure that you don't forget."

"I've learned my lesson! I have! I'm sorry, Len, I'm sorry, I will never do it again! I will never do it again!" Kaito babbled through his tears.

"Sorry, but that's not good enough. I have to make SURE you learn it." Len knelt in front of Kaito and pressed his fingers against Kaito's bottom, moving his older brother's legs out of the way with a firm nudge. Kaito didn't resist, his face scrunched up and tears falling, soaking his face and dripping down onto his bare chest.

"Master's friends love to put all different kinds of things in here, don't they?" Len asked quietly, touching Kaito's bloodstained entrance. "I wonder just how much you can fit in here."

"Uhhhgh," Kaito moaned in a low tone. "I'm... sorry... please, I'm sorry..." He cried.

Len picked up the container of vaseline and used what was left of it to coat his fingers and hand, up to his wrist. Pressing three of his fingers against Kaito's opening, they were slowly swallowed up by the blue-haired's body. Kaito's body shook at the new invasion, and he cringed and cried in pain as Len touched against the open, ripped part of the inside of his body.

"No... no... Aaaaaghhh," Kaito wailed pitifully as Len twisted his fingers around inside of his body, stretching his rectum mercilessly. Adding another finger and twisting, prodding, pushing, stretching some more. Kaito's asshole tightened, then gaped, and tried to close, twitched against the intrusion and was conquered again and again as Len felt his hot insides thoroughly. He spread his bunched-up fingers out, making a line, thrusting all of his fingers save his thumb into Kaito's ever-wider stretching opening.

"For something so little to begin with, you're pretty flexible, onii-san," Len commented, feeling almost a weird sort of admiration for his jerk of a brother. "I'm gonna fit my thumb in there, now."

Len pressed his yellow-nailed thumb against the opening and pushed his hand against Kaito's rectum with a constant force until it accepted him in. He pressed forward, forward, pulled back a little, pressed forward again, wiggled his hand around a little, phsycially shaking Kaito's otherwise already shaking, crying body.

"What about my whole fist?" Len asked, his eyes growing wide. "I can hardly believe you can fit this whole thing inside of there! Hahaha, you really are shameless, onii-san! Look at what your body can do!"

Len clenched his fingers together inside of Kaito's body. Kaito cried out shrilly as his younger brother moved his fingers and started to pump the monstrosity of his clenched fist into and out of him. It was hard work for Len, as the muscles in Kaito's ass protested against him and tried to stop the forceful, pounding entry every step of the way. The vaseline and the blood from Kaito's inside injury eased the effort a little, but it still took a good amount of muscle to pound him in this way.

Kaito kept sobbing and hiccupping, "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" and trying to pull his hips away. The tightness and blazing heat surrounding Len's hand was intense. The feeling of Kaito's body squeezing against him was starting to turn him on again. Len felt a rising desire in his own private parts as the sensations of being enclosed by Kaito throbbed against him.

"How about, how deep I can go? Kaito." Len murmured, relaxing his fingers, pulling out slightly again to let them extend into the shape of a drill. Len wiggled their fingertips inside of Kaito's body. Kaito kept letting out satisfying sounds against his will, unconsciously. Well, satisfying to Len, anyways. "Do you like your punishment? Kaito..."

With strong effort, Len shoved his hand forcefully as deep as he could go. Without giving Kaito the chance to catch his breath, he pulled out and then slammed his hand and pointed fingers back in, wiggling their tips, repeating the pattern. Ignoring the howls coming from his blue-haired older brother's throat. As he kept slamming in, using strength from his shoulder, Len was able to get deeper and deeper in, a little bit at a time, until his whole wrist was engulfed... then even past where the vaseline ended was inside.

Len stretched his hand against Kaito's insides, moving his fingers around, then pushing them back together and slamming harder inside, deeper, always deeper.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I can feel your intestines," Len told Kaito as he felt a slightly different, softer sensation to Kaito's insides at the very tips of his fingers. He wiggled his fingertips against that flesh, appreciating Kaito's continual, throaty screams in response to his rough, too-intimate touches.

"You should be careful not to abuse your voice too much, onii-san. Master might get mad at you if your singing isn't good enough," Len smirked gleefully. He clenched his fingers forcefully together again, making a fist so deeply inside of Kaito that Kaito thought he was going to die if Len moved it.

Len ignored his brother's distress and pistoned his fist back and forth, relentlessly, hard, fucking his brother in satisfaction. Taking in and enjoying his screams. His arm was getting tired, though. If he kept it up much longer he could feel that he would be sore tomorrow. Len finally slowed his hand and stopped moving it, judging things.

The utter tightness was also making his fingers start to go numb and tingle, losing sensation as the lack of good bloodflow was making them start to fall asleep. Len shook his wrist a little, but it didn't really help. All it did was gain another tortured yelp out of Kaito's mouth.

Also, his bladdar was starting to complain. 'I have to pee,' Len thought, distractedly. It was probably enough. Considering the frantic way his brother had been going on. Len nodded shortly to himself and removed his fist with a soft noise as Kaito's fleshy, distended entrance released it.

"What do you think, Kaito? Have you learned your lesson?" Len asked.

"Uhhh... uhhh... aaa... aargh... aaAHAHGH" There was a lull of a few moments, and then Kaito started crying again and suddenly screaming, all over again. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE HELP ME! LEN! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What? What are you screaming about? I'm not even inside of you anymore," Len complained in confusion.

"It HURTS! IT HURTS! Don't just leave me like this! Please help me. PLEASE, HELP ME. LEN! I'm sorry, I'm SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Kaito thrashed and screeched.

"Kaito, what are you going on about!" Len yelled over his brother's ruckus. "Are you trying to piss me off?!"

"It hurts, it HURTS," Kaito moaned, trying unsuccessfully to curl his body up into a ball.

*(Author's Note: Please see the footnote at the bottom of this fic, if this particular part and Kaito's reaction is confusing for you.)

"If you're going to complain this much and I'm not even touching you, maybe I should give you something TO complain about." Len scowled. He hadn't forgotten his fresh erection. He jutted his hips forward, as if to let Kaito notice it too.

"No, no, no, please, NO PLEASE, Len, PLEASE, help, please help me!" Kaito shouted out. "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY, HELP! NO!"

Len frowned. "Damn it, Kaito. You're asking for it." Kaito continued to blubber hysterically and try to curl in on himself. "Fine. If that's what you want, I'll freaking give it to you."

Len pried Kaito's legs back apart and positioned his cock at his brother's asshole. There wasn't any lube left, except the traces that remained from the previous fuck, but Kaito was stretched out so far that it went in pretty easily. Kaito's howls turned into a keen and he rocked his hips helplessly outwards. Len's cock pushed inside, and Len rotated his hips in a small circle, feeling the warm and now loose interior.

"Uhn," Len grunted and slapped himself against his brother's body in quick, concise motions. Even though he had come just a little while ago, his teenaged body was literally a ball of hormones, and he had plenty of stamina to go again. As he pushed in and out of Kaito's body, his brother's hole started to tighten up around him again. He fucked his blue-haired brother's body fast and hard, making him move with the force of Len's motions.

"It's so good..." Len panted out, his hard cock aching. He could feel the sensation of his precum leaking into the tip of his penis as he slammed into Kaito's soft body again and again. Len's back arched and he threw his head back as his cum rushed up into his cock, and shouted wordlessly as this time he came into his older brother's ass.

"Uh... mm." Len said, and pulled his satisfied cock out of Kaito's body. Kaito's head fell forward to hang limply, as if defeated. Len's body felt good. Satisfied. His skin felt just a little bit tingly all over.

"Who's the better Vocaloid, now, huh, nii-san?" Len couldn't resist taunting his older brother. "You'd better hope you learned your lesson... because if I check the numbers again next month and you're ahead of me next time, you can believe. I'll come back and punish you again. And I won't be so nice about it next time. So don't get cocky and think you can replace me any time soon. You hear me, you blue-haired jerk? There is no way I'm going to let you get away with trying it again."

Len glared down at his brother. "Hmph," Len tossed his hair back slightly. Kaito just lay, half sprawled against the shop table leg, quietly crying. Len started thinking about whether the bathroom in the house would be open, or if one of the girls would be occupying it. He really had to pee now that he had cum and his cock had softened again.

"Hah! Why worry about it?" Len suddenly smirked, lifting his chin high and looking down at Kaito from the corner of his eyes, a last, dark little tendril of hatred rising up from inside of him. He crouched down in front of Kaito and tilted his brother's head up. "After all, there is a public toilet right here in front of me."

Kaito's eyes wobbled fearfully, shamefully at Len's new, unwanted touch and hurtful words, but his little brother let him go and stood over him again. "Don't look away from me," Len instructed as he aimed his limp cock at Kaito's face.

A warm spray of piss hit its mark as Len let go a steady stream of urine directly onto Kaito's upturned face. Kaito flinched and started to move his head away, but Len made a warning sound, and his trembling older brother closed his eyes and took the insult.

Len aimed the light yellow stream at the bits of partially drying cum that were still stuck to Kaito's face, then moved his cock's aim to soak his brother's shiny blue bangs with the rest of his pee. Len's urine washed some of his cum off, and it dripped slimily down Kaito's ashamed face. Some of it stopped at the juncture of his closed lips.

"Haa... ha ha ha! Look at you! Aren't I a nice little brother? I helped clean you up some, because you are dirty. Why don't you think about that a little bit first, the next time you want to try and go up against me." Len shook his penis to clear off the last little bit of urine, then tucked it back inside his pants and zipped them back up.

Len moved to Kaito's side and tried to untie the tightly tied blue scarf from his brother's discolored hands. But his brother's struggles had tightened the knots so much so that it made it an impossible task. After a moment, Len gave up, and, eyes catching on the discarded box cutter on the ground next to him, he picked it up and used it to rip the fabric of the scarf in half, freeing Kaito from his bondage.

Len stood and admired his handiwork as Kaito quietly curled himself up into the little ball he had so desperately been trying to do for the past several minutes and cried softly, shoulders shaking, hiccupping helplessly.

With a complaining noise of metal accompanying his actions, Len opened the door to the shed and left Kaito there alone.

Len left the door open as he headed back inside. A snack of a banana sounded pretty good, after all. He would have to thank Master when he came back home, for his considerate gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A note about Kaito's reaction to Len's fist being removed suddenly from his body. For people that have never experienced fisting, like Len who doesn't know better, when you put something really big inside of a person, whether it's vaginal or anal, and you slam it around inside of them and stretch them out, and then remove it suddenly, sometimes the insides of a person can collapse. It's a really, really nasty sensation and I can tell you from personal experience that it feels horrible. The correct way to do it is to give a person's body the chance to adjust to a smaller intrusion, so it can tighten back up properly instead of suddenly just having all that empty space there collapse back inside on itself. In this part of the fic, where Len puts something else back in, it is actually the best thing he can do in this instance, and gives Kaito's body the chance to readjust to a smaller intruder, just in time before his body collapses. Yay! Good job Len, you are the hero. :3


End file.
